


freaky friday

by jooheon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Coming Out, Daichi is a third wheel but in a nice way, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheon/pseuds/jooheon
Summary: Daichi watched with narrowed eyes as Suga repeatedly refused to engage in any type of violence and Asahi called him six increasingly rude variations of “coward.” Finally Asahi rolled his eyes and nailed Daichi with a cheerful fist to the gut, and when the pain subsided and Daichi could breathe again, he was still in the clubroom and Suga still looked panicked and Asahi was still chortling and this definitely was not a dream.“Okay, I believe you,” Daichi wheezed hoarsely. “So you’ve switched bodies. Now what?”//or, the one in which it takes a bodyswap for Daichi to realize that his friends are dating.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	freaky friday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a massive AsaSuga shipper lol and also always a slut for bodyswaps and here we are!

Daichi blinked. Took a deep breath. Glanced back and forth between his two friends, and sighed.

“Slap me, Suga,” he said at last. “So I know I’m not dreaming.”

Asahi’s hand drew back instantly to strike, and Suga’s eyes went wide.

“No!” Suga hissed, grabbing at Asahi’s muscled forearm, “don’t!”

“Get off me, he asked for it,” Asahi complained, shaking off Suga like a gnat. “Let me test out these guns, Azumane.”

“You can’t hit people with my hands!” Suga wailed.

“You do it, then,” Asahi retorted.

Daichi watched with narrowed eyes as Suga repeatedly refused to engage in any type of violence and Asahi called him six increasingly rude variations of “coward.” Finally Asahi rolled his eyes and nailed Daichi with a cheerful fist to the gut, and when the pain subsided and Daichi could breathe again, he was still in the clubroom and Suga still looked panicked and Asahi was still chortling and this definitely was not a dream.

“Okay, I believe you,” Daichi wheezed hoarsely. “So you’ve switched bodies. Now what?”

Unsurprisingly, a quick web search of ‘how to return to original bodies from body switch FAST’ turned up exactly zero useful results. Suga — except no, it wasn’t Suga, it was Asahi in Suga’s body, and Christ, Daichi could feel a migraine coming on already — said faintly, “I think I’ve seen this happen in a movie somewhere?”

“Yeah,” replied Asahi-who-was-actually-Suga, “it was called ‘Your Name,’ you cried buckets.”

“Body-swapping is a storytelling device seen in many forms of media,” Daichi said, reading from Wikipedia. “The switch typically reverses after the subjects have expanded their world views or gained an appreciation for each other’s troubles.”

Asahi and Suga glanced at each other.

“That’s stupid, what’s our next option?” said Suga.

“Uh,” Daichi said, frowning at his phone. “Have you tried kissing?”

Asahi let out an undignified squeak in Suga’s voice. The real Suga smirked.

“Careful, Daichi, your voyeurism is showing.”

“I don’t wanna _watch_ ,” Daichi said exasperatedly, “I’m just asking if you’ve considered it!”

Suga’s eyes flitted over Asahi’s form. “I don’t really want to kiss myself, that’s weird, y’know?”

“Just close your eyes, then,” suggested Suga.

“Wait, you actually want to?” Asahi blanched.

Asahi’s broad shoulders shrugged as Suga said, “It can’t hurt, right? Here, close your eyes, I’ll do it.”

It happened too quickly for Daichi to not watch. In half a second and two quick strides across the clubroom, Suga was cornering Asahi, holding him firmly by the shoulders, and leaning down to press their mouths together in a chaste kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, Asahi frozen in shock, and then Suga stepped back.

“Huh,” he said, “nope. That did nothing.”

“What did you think was going to happen?!” said Asahi, blushing cherry-red and wiping at his (Suga’s) mouth hysterically.

“I’m going to wash my eyes out with soap now,” Daichi said to no one in particular.

It was probably for the best that Daichi and Suga shared their homeroom class. It meant that anxious Asahi didn’t have to be alone in this strange body all day, and it also meant that Daichi had ample opportunity to covertly record Asahi’s hilarious attempts to inhabit Suga’s presence. For his own entertainment, of course, but Suga was definitely going to get a kick out of it later, too. Half the time Asahi was his usual bland self, but then out of the blue he’d bust out imitations like, “Don’t be such a limp dick, Daichi!” or he’d crinkle his eyes up in that wide Suga grin, and right after he’d look really proud of himself, and Daichi’d flash him a thumbs-up. It was cute, cuter than the real Suga.

But around third period (literature class), Asahi started running out of steam. Suga was a bit of a teacher’s pet in lit so he got called on a lot, and after three flubbed answers, Asahi’s mood took a clear drop.

“Don’t mind,” Daichi whispered across the aisle.

Asahi shot him a tortured look that said very clearly, _I mind._

What he actually said was: “Suga’d never fuck up like me.”

Daichi glared. “If Suga heard you say that, he’d kick your ass.”

That got a small smile out of him, but Asahi still spent the rest of the class in a miserable funk. He was quiet and withdrawn, probably all twisted up in his own thoughts, until the beginning of lunch, when a girl — she was pretty friendly with Suga, Daichi recalled vaguely — approached their desks, pushed together at the back of the room.

“So you guys are close with Azumane Asahi, right? From Class 3?”

“Yeah,” Daichi said cautiously. Next to him, he could see Asahi tense, waiting for the inevitable, _What’s his deal, anyway? Is it true he’s in a gang? Is it true that…?_

But the girl just leaned in and said conspiratorially, “D’you know if he has a girlfriend?”

Asahi gaped. Daichi managed, barely, not to let out a squawk of surprised laughter. “Uh, why?”

“I’m asking for Kaho-chan,” the girl explained, pointing to a girl doing homework at a desk at the front of the room. “I mean obviously Azumane is really good-looking and all” — Asahi choked — “but he’s sorta scary at the same time? Is what we all thought, but the other day Kaho-chan said she saw him _literally rescue a kitten from a tree_ , which is the cutest thing ever, so now we think he has a gentle side to him. She wants to maybe ask him to hang out.”

“Guh,” Asahi said weakly.

“He certainly does have a gentle side,” Daichi said, recovering. “But he’s unexpectedly cool and reliable when he plays volleyball, too.”

“Hm,” the girl hummed, clearly pleased. Asahi looked like he wanted to dissolve into a puddle on the floor.

“He’s single, too, so if Kaho wanted to—”

“I,” Asahi said in a strangled voice. “I actually — he’s dating someone, I think.”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to be speechless.

“What?” the girl pouted. “Someone from our school?”

“I don’t know,” Asahi said, shrinking in his seat a little.

“Damn,” the girl said. “Too bad for Kaho-chan, I guess.”

When she’d gone, Daichi had Suga’s hand in a vice grip.

“Ow,” said Asahi in a tiny voice.

“ _You have a girlfriend?”_ Daichi said incredulously. “No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Asahi said. “I said that so her friend wouldn’t ask me out.”

“Okay,” Daichi said. “That makes sense.”

“And also,” Asahi said, looking terrified, “I’m gay.”

Daichi stared at him. Suga’s wide eyes stared back. It… was a joke, right? It had to be a joke… except that Asahi would never make a joke like that, and he sure as hell didn’t sound like he was joking, so… so…

“Really?” he said, and instantly regretted how judgmental he sounded.

“Yeah,” Asahi said. He started fiddling with the sleeves of Suga’s uniform. “So it’s just easier if, uh. Yeah.”

Before Daichi could come up with something supportive and captain-like to say, like “I promise I’m not weirded out that you like dudes, I’m just very surprised by that information,” Asahi’s real body appeared in the room.

“‘Sup,” said Suga, “you guys eat yet?”

“No,” said Asahi. “Join us.”

Which effectively ended the coming-out conversation. Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit grateful.

The rest of the school day went off without any major hitches, but volleyball was going to pose a new set of problems. Morning practice had been alright, mostly basic drills that Asahi and Suga were equally familiar with. Plus they’d spent the better part of morning practice panicking at Daichi in the clubroom.

Real practice was another story. Coach Ukai was there to watch and assess them, and he knew in a heartbeat that something was off.

“Sugawara!” he barked.

“Th-that’s me!” Asahi stammered.

“I’ve never seen your tosses so sloppy,” Ukai said sternly. “Is something wrong?”

“No!” Asahi said loudly. “Well! Maybe.”

“Go sit out for ten minutes,” Ukai said. “Hydrate. Come back again when your head’s on right.”

“I don’t feel well,” Suga volunteered suddenly. “Coach, can I go to the nurse’s office? Suga will take me.” He shot himself a pointed glance. (Fuck, Daichi could _not_ get used to this.) “Won’t you, Suga?”

“Yeah,” said Asahi, looking relieved. “Sure.”

The moment they were gone, Ennoshita sidled over to Daichi with a concerned look on his face.

“Something is up with those two,” he said in a low voice, “isn’t it?”

Damn his eagle-eyed kouhai. Daichi mustered up a grin and a cheery tone, and thumped Ennoshita on the back.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said with false bravado, “Those two? They’re fine!”

Ennoshita looked deeply unconvinced.

“What, uh,” Daichi said, faltering a little, “what makes you say that, anyway?”

Ennoshita frowned. “Where do you want me to start? The way Suga flinched away from Kageyama this morning and said, ‘You’re scary from this angle’? The way Asahi _forgot_ his secret handshake with Nishinoya? Or maybe the fact that Suga started yelling about sexual harassment in the clubroom before practice started?”

“Okay,” Daichi said, jaw twitching. _Sexual harassment?_ “Okay, maybe they _are_ behaving a bit oddly today. I’ll talk to them about it.”

“Hinata thinks they both have malaria,” Ennoshita said. After a beat, “I don’t think he knows what malaria is, but still, y’know. All of the first years are concerned.”

Great. So _everyone_ had noticed something was off.

“Tell them to focus on volleyball,” Daichi said. “I’ll ask Suga and Asahi what’s going on.”

The two of them hadn’t actually gone to the infirmary — Daichi hadn’t been expecting them to. He followed the outdoor path along the side of the school building until he heard a couple of voices whispering furiously from behind a hydrangea bush.

“—if we don’t, though? Nothing has worked so far, what if we _never_ go back?” Asahi was saying, a tinge of hysteria in his voice.

“We will,” Suga said, sounding fiercely confident. “C’mon. We’ll figure it out, we _will_ turn back, and in the meantime, you just have to not suck at volleyball as me. I know it’s hard in my stumpy little body, but—”

“I love your body,” Asahi murmured almost petulantly. From just on the other side of the bush, Daichi froze.

“Aw, you’re sweet,” Suga said. “I wanna kiss you. Should we try kissing again?”

“Uh,” Daichi cleared his throat and pushed aside the bushes. “Hey.”

Deer in the headlights didn’t begin to cover Asahi’s wide-eyed, soulless expression. Suga looked caught off guard too, before narrowing his eyes at Daichi.

“How long were you standing there?” he asked, crossing Asahi’s muscled arms.

“Not too long,” Daichi said. The two of them were sitting in the dirt, backs against the school building, and he felt weird standing and towering over them, so he dropped to a squat. “Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?”

Suga chuckled. “Are you trying to really live up to your image as team dad?” he said with forced derision. “Because, that’s cute and all, but—”

“I told Daichi I’m gay,” Asahi said, his voice paper thin. “During lunch.”

Suga dropped his false bravado and turned to look at Asahi with genuine shock on his face. “You did?”

Asahi nodded. Suga’s head whipped back to stare at Daichi.

This was weird. Weirder than the two of them switching bodies — this was the two of them keeping a secret from him. Suga was looking at him like he didn’t know how Daichi was going to react, like they weren’t best friends. Like Daichi might hurt him, somehow. That thought itself stung.

“So,” Daichi said, feeling very brittle. “Are you two, like… a thing?”

Suga nodded mutely. After a beat, Asahi nodded too. They both still looked tense, unsure.

Daichi exhaled slowly. “Did you feel like you couldn’t tell me?”

Suga’s expression softened a little. “We didn’t tell anyone.”

“Okay,” Daichi said, and was mortified to find that his throat was tight. “Just… you can tell me these kinds of things. Both of you. We’re friends, and even if you two are, uh, more than that, it doesn’t change me being here for you.”

Asahi scratched the back of his head. “To be honest, until today I sort of thought you already knew.”

“Huh?” Daichi said, taken aback. “Why?”

“I thought maybe Suga’d have told you,” Asahi said. “And when it’s just us three, we don’t exactly hide it.”

Daichi scoured his memory for any kind of hint that his two best friends were dating, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of a single time they’d let anything slip. Well — they _had_ upped their skinship particularly in the last year, but a lot of that was just the usual rough housing boys did, giving noogies and bumping shoulders and knocking hips and draping over each other in boredom. And they _did_ occasionally share food and feed each other when the three of them ate out, Asahi sipping Suga’s milkshake and letting Suga poke curly fries into his mouth — and Suga _had_ picked up the habit of casually sitting in Asahi’s lap, with Asahi’s hands clasped around his front — and there was the way Suga had been so nonchalant about the kiss this morning, and —

Okay. Maybe Daichi was actually just incredibly dense.

“I never noticed,” was all he managed to say.

“Well, it’s to be expected,” Suga said airily, “I am the brains in this trio, after all. You two are both just airheaded eye candy — ow!”

Daichi had slapped him on the arm. Belatedly, he turned to Asahi. “Sorry,” he said. “That’s your body, isn’t it.”

“It’s okay,” Asahi said with a small smile. “I’ll live.”

“What’s kind of nice is that I can eat whatever I want now, and my body won’t be affected,” Suga commented as they walked home. He seemed unbothered at having missed most of practice; Daichi fully expected that they’d all be chewed out by Ukai the next day, but that was a problem he’d deal with later.

“Take care of my body, please,” Asahi said, alarmed.

“Like I could mess it up even if I tried,” Suga snorted. He lifted up the front of his shirt and tensed his stomach. “Daichi, check out Asahi’s abs—”

“Hey!” Asahi protested.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen them, I know he’s ripped.”

Asahi flushed.

“You’ve been checking out my boyfriend?” Suga demanded. “Daichi, don’t tell me you like guys, too?”

“Not particularly,” Daichi said truthfully. “Though, I’ve also never given it much thought.”

“That explains why you never picked up on anything,” Asahi said.

“And now Asahi’s gone and come out and tainted your pure, heterosexual thoughts,” Suga teased. “Wish I could’ve been there to see it.”

“No you don’t,” Asahi said, “it was embarrassing.”

“That sounds amazing,” Suga said brightly.

“I’m sorry you felt embarrassed,” Daichi said, turning to Asahi, “but I’m glad you told me. Thank you, Asahi.”

Asahi still looked a little embarrassed about it, but he gave Daichi a weak grin. “It was my first time coming out to anyone. Thanks for accepting it, I guess.”

“First time?” Suga interjected. “What about me? I don’t count?”

“You don’t count,” Asahi nodded. “A confession is not the same as coming out.”

The two of them bickered about that for a while, and Daichi walked alongside them contentedly. Nominally, they were still at square one, no further along than they had been in the clubroom that morning. Suga and Asahi were still in the wrong bodies, and Daichi was still going to be the one to have to conceal that fact from the rest of the team, and practice was still going to be an issue, and god forbid they stay like this for the practice match next weekend.

But still, in the warm twilight, as they walked the familiar road home, Daichi couldn’t help but feel, as sure as anything, that things were gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious, they switch back by banging, but Daichi isn't there for it so I didn't write it lmao


End file.
